


Sire

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon turns Clint into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sire

Damon Salvatore was roaming the forest. He looked like a normal man to anyone.

But Damon had a secret.

He was a vampire. He was deep in the forest to avoid a vampire hunter.

Damon had been a vampire for 70 years but looked to be in his 20s.

Sudden;y he heard a scream.

Damon ran towards the sound.

It was a young man getting mauled by a tiger.

Damon went to the young man.

He saw that he had the will to live.

So he fed the man his blood.

The man died.

He will rise as a vampire.

Damon hopes that the man doesn't resent him.


End file.
